Un nuevo camino
by Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki
Summary: Que pasará ahora con el sueño de Naruto ahora que ya no puede regresar a Konoha y convertirse en Hokage. Buscara otro sueño? Encontrará otra forma de volver? y Sasuke, amigo o enemigo en este nuevo mundo?


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail o Naruto no son mios, yo solo juego con los personajes y con la historia.

La historia comienza casi a final de la saga de Fantasía.

**PROLOGO**

Casi todos los magos de Fairy Tail ahora mismo se encontraban ahora inconscientes en alguna parte de Magnolia a causa de las heridas causadas por las múltiples batallas que tuvieron que luchar en la proclamada "La Batalla de Fairy Tail".

Actualmente, Natsu se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la Catedral Kardia en el centro de Magnolia, para enfrentarse a Laxus y detenerlo, sabía que si no lo hacia todos los habitantes de la ciudad sufrirían cuando el Palacio del Dios del Trueno se activara.

Al llegar a la catedral se encontró que ya se estaba librando una batalla. Laxus contra Mystogun.

- ¡Laxus! – fue el grito de dos personas que se escuchó, dando una pausa a la batalla para los combatientes y así ver a los recién llegados.

- ¡Erza!- grito Natsu cuando se dio cuenta quien fue la persona que llego a lugar.

- ¡Natsu! – la pelirroja reconoció al recién llegado - ¿Lograste salir? - pregunto, debido a que la última vez que lo vio estaba atrapado en el gremio sin poder salir.

- Ahh! Y, ¿Quién es ese? – el dragón Slayer ignorando la pregunta y expresando la curiosidad por el combatiente desconocido para él.

- ¿Mystogun? – respondió Erza sin estar segura.

El hombre conocido como Mystogun, al ver la llegada de la pelirroja, por temor a ser descubierto perdió cualquier concentración que aún tenía en la batalla, su contrincante, el usuario del rayo al notar ese error lo ataco golpeándolo de lleno con un rayo en el rostro.

El impacto provoco que la tela que cubría el rostro y pelo de Mystogun desaparecieran, dejando su misteriosa identidad oculta solamente bajo una cortina de humo, cuando el humo se disipo, la incógnita que era el rostro de Mystogun fue revelada, a pesar de que casi nadie sabía que había bajo esa mascara, al desaparecer una cara muy familiar fue revelada.

- ¿Jellal? – el impacto que sufrió Erza al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Mystogun fue tan grande se quedó inmóvil tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

- Tu… - fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu al reconocer ese rostro.

Jellal – volvió a repetir Erza, los recuerdos que vivió con él en La Torre del Paraíso, buenos o malos, las estaban invadiendo en ese momento - ¿E-Estas vivo?

- ¿Oh? ¿Se te hace familiar esa cara? – se burló Laxus al ver la expresión de Erza.

- ¿Q-Que está pasando? – murmuro Natsu, tratando de comprender como era posible que Mystogun fuera Jellal - ¿Mystogun es…Jellal?

La tensión que provoco este descubrimiento fue demasiada que ahora ninguno tenía en mente una batalla.

- Erza, no quería ser visto por ti – expreso Mystogun al tener en cuenta lo que su rostro significaba para ella – No soy Jellal. Lo conozco, pero no soy él – trato de explicar desgraciadamente no dijo más sobre el tema – Mis disculpas. Lo dejo en sus manos – le dijo a Natsu antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Oye! – grito Natsu – Ahora me confundí… - dijo sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder – Lo dejaremos para después. ¡Laxus, vine a luchar contra ti! – grito- Erza, ¿está bien? Yo lo haré – expreso. Pero Erza aun no podía salir del shock que le provoco el último suceso - ¡ERZA! – grito tratando inútilmente de sacarla de su estado de parálisis.

Lo siguiente que paso ni Natsu ni ella se lo esperaban por estar distraídos por los últimos acontecimientos. Laxus aprovechando el estado de letargo de Erza la electrocuto con uno de sus rayos.

- ¡No vengas a poner caras raras, Erza! – exclamo Laxus mientras seguía electrocutándola.

- ¡Laxus! - grito el pelirosa - ¡Te dije que YO lucharía contigo, bastardo! – furioso exclamo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estabas aquí, Natsu? – dijo Laxus fingiendo no haber notado antes al Dragón Slayer.

Natsu decaído por haber sido notado hasta ese punto de los sucesos, grito - ¡No me subestimes!

De esa manera la pelea entre Laxus y Natsu comenzó.

Ambos realizaban técnicas de sus respectivas magias, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo puesto por Natsu, era obvio que Laxus era superior.

Mientras tanto, Erza reaccionaba de su momento de letargo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y olvidándose de lo que paso con Mystogun, rápidamente saco a Natsu de la batalla en cuanto tuvo su oportunidad, de esa manera convirtiéndose en la oponente de Laxus y ordenando a Natsu que él se encargara de El Palacio del Dios del Trueno.

- ¡Natsu, destrúyelas todas! – ordeno la pelirroja cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – contesto él - ¡Quiero decir, si lo hago, me destruiré!

- ¿Qué dices? – objeto, pero de inmediato reacciono – Eso quiere decir que es… ¿Magia vinculada al cuerpo? – dijo dirigiéndose a Laxus.

Erza sabía que después de tener esa información no podía pedirle a Natsu que fuera, pero tampoco podía ir ella, tenía que detener a Laxus. Sin embargo un grito le recordó que no estaba sola.

- ¡Te dije que yo sería el que derrote a Laxus! – exclamo su acompañante de cabello rosa.

Erza volvió su mirada hacia el por un segundo y vio una mirada decidida. Sonriendo dijo:

- Entonces creeré en ti – y salió corriendo.

- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto en un grito Natsu. Al no escuchar repuesta, el mismo supo inmediatamente la respuesta a su pregunta – No me digas que… ¿Detendrás el Palacio del Dios del Trueno?

Una carcajada burlona se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- ¡No podrás!...Destruir una significa arriesgar tu vida – se jacto el usuario del rayo, sabiendo que no había posibilidades de tal asaña – Y ahora hay incontables lacrimas ¡y tampoco queda tiempo!

- Las destruiré todas al mismo tiempo – contesto Erza segura de sus palabras.

- ¡Imposible, y si lo haces, no hay forma de que sobrevivas! – le contesto Laxus.

- Pero la ciudad estará a salvo – le contestó de manera simple y continuo corriendo a su objetivo. No si antes decir unas últimas palabras a cierto mago - ¡Detén a Laxus, Natsu!

Después de escuchar las protestas de Laxus y la palabra de fe de Natsu continúo corriendo. De esa manera la lucha entre Natsu y Laxus continuo más fuerte que antes.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Erza.

Ella estaba vestida con su Armadura de Rueda Celestial, en el aire había decenas de espadas flotando, cada una dirigida a una lacrima en el aire.

- Para poder proteger a la ciudad de Magnolia, espadas mías, bríndenme su poder – recito mientras más espadas seguían apareciendo – Y también todos en Fairy Tail….

Varios miembros de Fairy Tail escucharon el llamada de Erza, entre ellos Gray.

- Si puedo hacer que la voz de Erza llegue a los demás como me llego a mi… - aun herido se propuso cumplir su cometido – Para eso, necesito la ayuda de Wallen – un miembro de Fairy Tail con la habilidad de comunicarse mentalmente con muchas personas a una determinada distancia.

Gray se puso en marcha para encontrar a su compañero mago para que lo ayudara.

Erza aun fatigada debido al exceso de uso de poder mágico para hacer aparecer doscientas espadas, estaba empezando a desfallecer, cuando de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza.

_- Oigan, ¿Me escuchan? – era la voz de Wallen. Por fin Gray lo había encontrado – ¡Dejen de holgazanear y despierten! Miren al cielo – se dirigió a los miembros que se encontraban inconscientes por toda Magnolia - ¡Si todavía hay alguien luchando, deténganse! Escuchen bien. ¡Tenemos que destruir esas cosas que están flotando en el cielo con la magia que nos quede! Es la magia con la que Laxus planea destruir la ciudad. ¡Todos hagan algo! – cuando todos por fin reaccionaron muchos empezaron a pelear telepáticamente recordando las peleas que poco antes habían estado librando. _

En otro lado de la ciudad una maga celestial escuchaba en su mente todas las peleas que se estaban desarrollando.

_- ¡Todos, escuchen! – todas las peleas mentales se detuvieron - ¡No es el momento de estar peleando! Las personas de la ciudad están en un verdadero peligro. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para proteger la ciudad de Magnolia, si combinamos nuestras fuerzas, podemos hacer lo que sea ¡Eso es lo que aprendí al llegar aquí! Sé que soy nueva en Fairy Tail, pero mis sentimientos hacia el gremio, no perderán contra nadie. Siempre fue mi sueño, pertenecer a Fairy Tail… era mi meta. Y ahora también… por favor… unan sus fuerzas para proteger a nuestro gremio ¡Unan sus fuerzas para proteger a nuestra ciudad! – expreso con un grito su discurso emotivo para hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros – Y si eso no es suficiente ¡Destruiré todas las lacrimas por mi cuenta! _

_- ¡Ya escucharon! ¡¿Dejaran que la nueva sea más decidida que ustedes?! – respondió Cana con un pensamiento optimista._

De esa manera todos se prepararon para destruir todas la lacrimas que flotaban en la ciudad de Magnolia.

O fue lo que ellos pensaron.

Cada uno de los magos que escucharon esos pensamientos empezaron a preparar su ataque, el cual jamás pudo ser lanzando pues una explosión en lo alto del cielo se produjo, tenía una forma de vórtice que ocasiono un gran estruendo y la destrucción de todas las lacrimas.

Por un momento solo el estruendo se escuchó así como también cientos de pequeñas partículas brillantes empezaron a caer. Los ciudadanos pensaron que era parte del espectáculo del pronto desfile de fantasía, así que solo se sorprendieron y se alegraron por los artificios.

Mientras tanto los dos magos que libraban su batalla solo creyeron que Erza había tenido éxito cuando el reloj de runas desapareció.

Por otro lado los magos sabían que algo extraño había sucedido. Su pensamiento se hizo realidad cuando el pequeño vórtice en el cielo creció donde se vio que algo apareció, algo que pronto vio que estaba cayendo.

Erza y varios magos más, rápido se percataron que lo que caía del cielo no era algo sino más bien alguien.

Cuatro personas eran las que ahora mismo caían del cielo.

Como un reflejo, Gray que estaba más próximo al lugar que parecía que caerían, se esforzó para usar la magia que le quedaba y crear con un su magia de hielo un tobogán para frenar su caída.

El resto de los magos que vieron esto rápidamente se reunieron alrededor del lugar para ver a estas misteriosas personas caídas del cielo.

Erza, Lucy, Cana y Mirajane fueron las primeras en reaccionar y acercarse rápidamente a estas personas los cuales eran dos chicas y dos chicos quien al parecer estaban gravemente heridos. Cada una de ellas puso la cabeza de una de las personas en su regazo.

La chica a la que Erza se acerco tuvo signos de reaccionar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto preocupada Erza a la chica.

La chica confundida no comprendió sus palabras al instante, pero cuando tuvo un momento de lucidez ignoro sus preguntas y dijo sus primeras palabras.

- ¡Salva…, sálvalo! – Erza confundida por su palabras pregunto.

- ¿A quién? ¿A quién quieres que salve? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son?

- ¡Sálvalo, a Naruto sálvalo! – rogó en un murmullo.

- ¿Quién es Naruto? – pregunto preocupada.

- El chico rubio – contestó empezando a volver a perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pidió con desespero pues poco a poco la conciencia de la chica se desvanecía.

- Hinata – susurró antes de volver a la caer en la inconciencia.


End file.
